Healthy
by Hibana Senkou
Summary: "Medan magnet bisa memperlancar aliran darah, dan mempercepat denyut jantung. Tapi jika berlebihan, magnet bisa membuatmu berkunang-kunang, bahkan mimisan." / "Makanya, jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Sakura. Hanya kaulah obatku." / Sekuel from MAGNET.


"_Medan magnet bisa memperlancar aliran darah,  
dan mempercepat denyut jantung.  
Tapi jika berlebihan, magnet bisa membuatmu berkunang-kunang, bahkan mimisan."_

**Healthy © Hibana Senkou**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari Minggu pagi, memang cocok untuk berjalan-jalan, menikmati segarnya udara dan hangatnya sinar mentari yang masih bersinar malu-malu. Tak terkecuali dengan tokoh utama cerita ini, gadis berambut bak bunga sakura –karena memang itulah namanya. Sakura. Ya, Haruno Sakura, kini sedang melakukan _jogging_. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi leher jenjangnya yang terbebas dari untaian rambut merah mudanya karena helai-helai itu terikat dengan rapi di belakang kepalanya. Sepasang _earphone_ terpasang di telinganya, mengalunkan lagu Thumb and Pinky yang dinyanyikan oleh _idol group _yang cukup populer di Jepang, Hey! Say! JUMP dari mp4 yang sedang dalam mode _shuffle_.

Sepasang _emerald _Sakura memicing saat melihat sesosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk di bangku sambil menenggak air mineral botolan. Rambut hitam, kulit pucat, apakah itu... –Sasuke? Ah, salahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak memakai kacamata saat ini, padahal dia tahu penglihatannya cukup payah untuk jarak jauh.

Rasanya tidak. Bukan, bukan, itu bukan Sasuke. Kalau itu Sasuke, dia pasti sudah memutar kepalanya sekitar empat puluh lima derajat –menghadap Sakura, dan tersenyum tipis sembari melambai. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke bisa mengetahui keberadaanya dari jarak yang lumayan jauh sekalipun. Dan Sakura tahu alasannya, pasti magnet apalah itu. Sejujurnya Sakurapun tidak mengerti tentang magnet yang selalu dibicarakan Sasuke ketika mereka bertemu.

Dan tampaklah jelas siapa sosok lelaki yang sedang duduk itu. Kaki-kaki ramping Sakura berhenti dari langkah-langkah kecil dan seiramanya di depan lelaki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shimura Sai yang _notabene _adalah sahabat Sasuke. Agak kecewa juga sebenarnya, karena dia kira lelaki itu Sasuke. Oke, Sai, rambut hitam, kulit pucat. Memang mirip dengan laki-laki berambut bak _chicken butt _itu.

Sontak Sakura tersadar. Dirinya, kan, canggung di hadapan laki-laki –minus Sasuke, jangan tanya kenapa. Dan hal yang membuatnya terlihat bodoh sekarang adalah, berdiri di hadapan sahabat dari temannya, tanpa berkata apa-apa atau melakukan apa-apa, dengan wajah gugup sementara laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan wajah polos. Datar.

"H..hai, Shimura san…" Akhirnya sapaan kecil keluar dari bibir Sakura. Dia menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit, dan karena tidak punya pilihan lain, gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang sama dengan Sai. Agak jauh, karena dia merasa benar-benar canggung.

Sai tersenyum dengan senyum yang –walaupun tanpa kacamata– Sakura tahu itu senyum palsu. Entah kenapa. "Selamat pagi, Haruno. Sedang olahraga?"

Dan hanya dibalas Sakura dengan anggukan kecil. Alunan di telinganya telah berganti menjadi lagu Magnet yang dinyanyikan oleh dua makhluk hologram, Hatsune Miku dan Megurine Luka. Tanpa sadar mulutnya ikut menyenandungkan lirik dari lagu tersebut. Kepala merah mudanya bergoyang-goyang.

"Magnet, ya?"

Suara dari samping kiri Sakura membuat gadis itu menoleh. Biarpun _earphone _terpasang di telinga, dia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan Sai barusan. Dia langung mem_pause_ mp4nya.

"Iya," jawab Sakura. Dia memandang wajah datar Sai sembari mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Setahu Sakura Sai itu cukup pintar, satu ranking di bawah Sasuke yang seorang juara kelas. Ditambah lagi Sai sahabat Sasuke. Berarti dia pasti tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya akhir-akhir ini.

"Omong-omong tentang magnet, Shimura san, Sasuke kun bilang kalau magnetku dan magnetnya berbeda kutub. Apa kau tahu yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke kun?" pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir Sakura. "Aku tahu dia jenius, tapi kalau itu perumpamaan, perumpamaan seperti apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Sakura, bergaul dengan Sasuke selama beberapa waktu membuatmu tidak canggung pada lelaki lagi, _eh_?

"Nenekku…," Sai membuka suaranya, membuat sepasang bola mata Sakura beralih padanya. "Punya gelang magnet yang diberi oleh pamanku. Kata pamanku, itu gelang kesehatan." Sai mengakhiri kailmatnya dengan senyuman _innocent_.

Hah? Sakura melongo? Dia mengerjapkan mata tanda tidak mengerti. Bukankah penjelasan Sai barusan melenceng jauh dari pertanyaan Sakura, bukan?

Apakah Sai salah paham? Ah, tentu saja Sai tahu perihal magnet yang ditanyakan Sakura barusan. Sasuke sahabatnya, ingat? Dia tidak seperti Naruto yang berotak –_ehm _– tumpul. Sai sering mendengar kata magnet diucapkan oleh Uchiha bungsu itu, biasanya saat lelaki itu sedang melamun, lalu mengeluarkan seringai yang sebenarnya agak membuat Sai takut. Namun, biarlah. Biar Sakura paham dengan caranya sendiri.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Shimura san," sahut Sakura sembari menggeleng pelan. Dia memain-mainkan jemarinya gelisah. Sepertinya dia susah mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya dalam bentuk kata-kata. Dalam hati dia merutuk karena belum juga sempat membaca buku tentang kemampuan bersosialisasi.

Sai masih tersenyum. "Medan magnet bisa memperlancar aliran darah, dan mempercepat denyut jantung, Haruno," jelas Sai tiba-tiba, "Jika Sasuke menganggapmu magnet, mungkin saja sebenarnya Sasuke menderita sakit yang berat, lalu dia mendekatimu yang dianggapnya memiliki medan magnet yang berlawanan agar dapat menyembuhkan penyakitnya, atau paling tidak, mempertahankan kondisi kesehatannya."

Iris _emerald _Sakura membeliak. "B-benarkah?" serunya, agar merinding saat mendengar kalimat Sai barusan.

Sai mengangguk, lalu menepuk bahu Sakura. "Kau menurutmu begitu, yang begitu. Nah, aku duluan, Haruno," ujar Sai lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sembari melambai.

Meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya bisa melongo di bangku taman.

"_Duh_, apakah yang dikatakan Shimura san itu benar?" gumam Sakura sembari memain-mainkan kabel _earphone_ di tangannya. Tanpa sadar dia mulai memikirkan berbagai hal tentang Sasuke. Sasuke yang _cool_, Sasuke yang berkulit pucat, Sasuke yang sangat pintar, Sasuke yang tidak ingin akrab dengan banyak orang, Sasuke yang –ah! Sakura melotot. Dia menemukan jawabannya!

"_Moshikashitara_, Sasuke kun sudah mengetahui penyakit yang dideritanya , dan berpikir kalau usianya tidak lama lagi!" gumam Sakura semetar, "Iya, pasti begitu! Lalu, dia belajar dengan keras agar menjadi juara kelas, dan bergaul hanya dengan sedikit orang, agar staminanya tidak terkuras banyak dan agar orang-orang tidak terlalu berduka jika dia meninggal nanti. Oh, pantaslah Sasuke kun selalu pucat."

"Apanya yang selalu pucat, Sakura?" Suara _baritone _tertangkap indra pendengaran Sakura, bersamaan dengan sepasang lengan yang tiba-tiba melingkari lehernya dari arah belakang. Sakura terperanjat. Itu kan, Sasuke!

Sakura langsung merasa jantung berdegup lebih cepat dibanding sebelumnya. Dia tergagap, "T-tidak, bukan apa-apa!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas dengan tatapan aneh, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah," sahutnya, lalu melepaskan rangkulan pada leher Sakura dan mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura. "Tadi bicara apa dengan Sai?"

Sakura menoleh, menatap Sasuke kaget. "Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Sakura cemas, kalau-kalau Sasuke juga mendengar percakapannya dengan Sai mengenai penyakit Sasuke, yang tidak mustahil, sebenarnya disembunyikan dari Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan apa-apaan-reaksimu-itu? Lalu tersenyum miring. "Iya, dari kejauhan. Aku melihatmu dan Sai berbicara serius sekali. Ada apa?"

"Itu…," gumam Sakura. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menceritakannya, namun hatinya sangat cemas kalau-kalau yang dibicarakan Sai tadi adalah sebuah kenyataan. Akhirnya, mau tak mau, diberitahukannya semua percakapan antara dia dan Sai, mulai dari gelang magnet sampai penyakit Sasuke.

"Jadi begitulah semuanya, Sasuke kun!" Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya dengan air mata yang keluar di sudut-sudut matanya. "Jadi aku sangat khawatir!"

Jika saja dirinya tidak bergelar Uchiha, Sasuke mungkin sudah menganga dengan rahang menyentuh tanah dan perempatan memenuhi kepalanya. Tapi karena dia adalah seorang Uchiha, Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang, padahal dalam hati dia bersumpah akan menonjok muka _innocent _Sai saat detik pertama mereka bertemu. Namun dalam hati Sasuke bersyukur karena kebohongan Sai membuatnya mendapatkan ide yang menarik. Yah, karena Sai sudah berbohong, tinggal dilanjutkan, kan?

Tapi, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak tahu kalau di balik pohon yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, berdiri seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan senyum palsu di bibirnya, memandang mereka penuh minat.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi…" Sasuke membuka suara, membuat Sakura yang masih gemetar disampingnya agak terlonjak. "Karena Sai sudah membocorkan semuanya."

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan Shimura san itu…, benar?" Tanya Sakura ragu. Dia bingung antara ingin mendengar jawabannya atau tidak.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Iya," jawabnya dengan wajah –sok– sendu. Diputarnya posisi duduknya dan dengan santainya dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura –yang langsung merona. "Aku sakit parah, di sini," diraihkan tangan Sakura dan ditempelkan di dadanya, "Ketika tadi melihatmu bercakap-cakap dengan Sai, aku merasa penyakitku kambuh."

_Ah_, Sasuke, tidak disangka kau ternyata tukang modus, ya? Memanfaatkan kepolosan Sakura untuk hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Jujur saja dan sedih dan juga khawatir. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau saat aku dan Shimura san berbicara, penyakitmu jadi kambuh," ucap Sakura seraya mengelus-elus dada Sasuke.

Sontak saja wajah Sasuke memerah. Namun sebisa mungkin ditutupinya agar gadis merah jambu di atasnya ini tidak menyadarinya. "Makanya, jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Sakura. Hanya kaulah obatku."

Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar menggombal, Sasuke?

"Baiklah!" sahut Sakura seraya tersenyum. "Karena aku adalah obat Sasuke, kurasa sakit di dadamu itu akan sembuh bila kudekatkan denganku."

E-eh?! Apa maksud Sakura? mata Sasuke melebar saat tubuh gadis itu terasa dekat sekali dengannya.

"Sembuh, ya… Jangan buat Sasuke kun menderita lagi…" Sakura berbisik. Saat ini, wajahnya sudah tepat berada di atas dada Sasuke. Dielus-elusnya dada Sasuke dengan harapan sakitnya segera hilang.

Sementara Sasuke, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Mari kita lihat, karena Sasuke berada di pangkuan Sakura, sementara Sakura saat ini mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajah gadis itu hampir menyentuh dadanya, kira-kira bagaimana dengan wajah Sasuke? Oh, rupanya laki-laki itu sudah sangat merona. Kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena dada Sakura yang kini berada tepat di depan matanya. Mungkin hidungnya malah sudah bersentuhan. Tiba-tiba saja, dia merasa hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan.

"S-Sakura, hidungku!"

"Ah, Sasuke kun, kau mimisan!"

.

.

Sementara itu, dari balik pohon, Sai tertawa kecil. "Medan magnet bisa memperlancar aliran darah, dan mempercepat denyut jantung. Tapi jika berlebihan, magnet bisa membuatmu berkunang-kunang, bahkan mimisan."

**Fin**

* * *

**A.N**

Yo, Minna! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Hibana Senkou dengan fic kedua saya. Seperti permintaan beberapa readers di fic **Magnet**. kali ini saya membuat sekuelnya. Entah kenapa ide cerita ini muncul begitu saja saat melihat gelang magnet milik nenek Senkou. yeah, as always, fic pendek dan maybe, fluff.

Yaa~ Senkou suka membuat fic yang ringan! Tapi, untuk fic selanjutnya, mungkin akan multichapter. Jadi, ditunggu saja, ya.

Nah, sekian, dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic Senkou. ^_^ Review dari kalian sangat berharga bagi Senkou!

**Story only : 1,521 word(s)**

Regards,

火花 閃光

Hibana Senkou


End file.
